


Evil Old Men With Bad Circulation

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [47]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cold Feet, Cuddling, Other, touching your partner with your cold feet for evil reasons >:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Bubby has cold feet and uses this for evil
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: HLVRAI Requests [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Evil Old Men With Bad Circulation

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Boomer for 1 random :]  
> 1: “Quit touching me, your feet are cold!”

“Bubby.” Harold didn’t turn to look at xem, but heard Bubby giggle. “Stop it.” 

“Awww but I wanna cuddle, Harold, come on!” Bubby grinned, wrapping xyr arms around Harold, who sighed, leaning back against xem. 

“I know, I know, but quit touching me, your feet are cold.” Harold turned it’s head just a bit to look back at Bubby, who was grinning, unrepentant, then tucked xyr head against Harold’s back. Harold huffed softly, settling back down to cuddle properly, holding onto one of Bubby’s arms, which Bubby had wrapped around it’s waist. 

For a moment, Harold thought that it was safe. That Bubby would actually stop. 

“BUBBY!” 

Bubby laughed aloud, rolling away quickly before Harold could reach back and smack at xem, accidentally rolling off the bed completely. Harold sat up, leaning over the edge to stare down at Bubby, who was shaking in now silent laughter. 

“Your feet are colder than mine, and mine are metal, how do you manage this?” 

There was no reply, as Bubby curled into a ball, still shaking in silent laughter. 

Harold huffed, dropping a pillow onto Bubby’s head and settled down in bed again. “You don’t get to come back up here.” 

“Nooooo Harold.” Bubby giggled, sitting up to peek over the edge of the bed at it. “Please, I love you...” 

“Stop touching me with your cold ass feet then.” Harold glanced back at xem, who was still grinning completely unrepentant. “Only if you promise me.” 

“I promise! I’ll stop, let me back up.” 

“Fine...” Harold shifted back a bit, letting Bubby crawl back up into bed, and Bubby grinned, pillow clutched in xyr arms, settling there, leaning over pursing xyr lips at Harold. For a moment, Harold stared at xem, but sighed, then leaned over and kissed Bubby gently, and Bubby grinned at it, wrapping xyr arms around Harold’s chest. 

Harold smiled softly, wrapping its arms around Bubby in return, settling back down to finally get some-

“JESUS CHRIST-” 

Bubby’s laughter followed xem back to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Boomer moments :)


End file.
